Chico Ramen
by Viko W
Summary: Naruto es ruidoso, molesto, torpe... jamás igual a Sasuke. Karin lo sabe bien. Sasuke no la deslumbra igual que él. *drabble*


**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naruto Shippuden es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como todos los personajes que en ella aparecen. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chico Ramen**

De algún modo había pasado.

Suigetsu se atasca de yogurt mientras Sasuke, indiferente, mira la carta del restaurant. La pelirroja clava la vista en el menú también. Algo no encaja. Debería estar feliz de estar con Sasuke, sin importar que el idiota de Suigetsu esté allí.

Aprieta los labios.

Sí, algo no encaja.

…Y ella sabe qué es.

Niega para sus adentros un sinfín de veces. Nada de eso, _sí _está feliz. ¡Lo está! ¿Quién no podría estarlo con el azabache en frente? Tan sexy e impecable.

Mientras enumera las cualidades de Uchiha Sasuke, oye una voz que proviene de la mesa de atrás. Le toma una fracción de segundo reconocerla y a Karin se le llena el estómago de mariposas. Lucha por suprimir la sensación. Esto es descabellado. Maldice varias veces antes de dirigir la vista a Sasuke. _Eso es_, _mira a Sasuke, ¡míralo! _Se repite con ahínco.

De nuevo esa escandalosa voz. Traga saliva con esfuerzo.

_Uhg…_

Karin casi puede visualizar la brillante expresión en aquel rostro joven.

… cada vez que _él _le sonreía...

"_Waah, ¡tu cabello rojo es tan bonito!"_

—¿Sucede algo?

Reacciona. Sasuke parece extrañado. Karin hace un gesto desdeñoso y vuelve a sumergirse entre el menú.

Una débil sonrisa se asoma en su rostro. Ah~, Sasuke se ha preocupado por ella. Tontea un rato en la fantasía. _Sasuke, Sasuke~. _Así es como debe ser. ¡Definitivamente! Porque Sasuke es el tipo genial, guapo y con el chakra MÁS delicioso que conoce. Porque a ella le gusta Sasuke y el sentimiento no puede cambiar. Sasuke es demasiado guapo y cool como para que una chica deje de quererlo por alguien menos genial.

Uchiha aun la mira, con esos ojos tan profundos que le roban el aliento. Entonces Karin gana seguridad. Sin dudas, a ella sólo puede gustarle Sasuke, nadie más.

Y entonces Naruto aparece, radiante, ruidoso, con esa alegría efervescente y la sonrisa contagiosa. Con ese cabello rubio y rebelde que contrasta con su piel bronceada. _Oh, mierda. _Karin siente que el cuerpo entero le hormiguea. Naruto la saluda, luego le habla a Sasuke. Es un contraste tan radical como el día y la noche. A Karin le toma un momento despegar la vista del atolondrado chico. Se muerde el labio. Simplemente es inaceptable.

¡¿Cómo pudo sucederle esto?!

La frustración se apodera de ella. El chico Kyubi se viste horrible, habla rápido, es ruidoso, torpe, descuidado, huele todo el tiempo a ramen y, ¡y es-!… ¡Y es-¡ ¡Y es amable, alegre, valiente, divertido, entusiasta, optimista-! ¡Demonios! ¡Brilla como un sol!…

_¡Tch!_

Karin nota que el estómago se le entume cuando lo oye reír. _Basta. _Su risa es tan franca… es como una explosión de color. Miles de chispas que se esparcen y la queman. Sasuke tiene esa expresión estoica que le caracteriza bien y que por tanto tiempo la tuvo embelesada. ¡No, aun la vuelve loca! Claro, porque –recalca-, a ella le gusta el azabache. Intenta concentrarse en el portador del sharingan y falla miserablemente. Sus ojos se apartan, terminan ensañándose en el muchacho envuelto en color naranja.

Naruto la mira con esos ojos azules e inocentes que desbordan seguridad. Y sonríe.

Ya no puede sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Sus sentidos se embriagan, el chakra que despide Naruto es cálido y brillante. La envuelve.

_Basta… basta…_

—¿Por qué no vienen también esta noche? ¡El ramen de Ichiraku sabe mejor en compañía, 'ttebayo! —dice entusiasta.

Suigetsu anima a Sasuke a tomar la invitación. Naruto insiste.

_Maldición, maldición, maldición…_

—¿Qué dices Karin? —pregunta con sorna Suigetsu—¿No me ayudas a convencer a Sasuke?

Ella se acomoda los lentes fingiendo enfado.

—No tengo ningún interés en cenar fideos de mala calidad ¡Vayan a donde les venga en gana!

—¡Ni hablar! —protesta el rubio, inclinándose sobre ella—¡Puedo asegurarte que no te arrepentirás! —y dibuja una sonrisa sincera que deslumbra—Confía en mí, Karin. ¡El ramen de Ichiraku es el mejor, dattebayo!

Karin siente que se derretirá. Y el recuerdo de Naruto diciéndole lo hermoso que es su cabello rojo, tiñe ligeramente sus pómulos de rosa. ¡Vaya maldito momento para evocarlo!

**Fin.**

**Notas de la autora**: ¿Qué puedo decirles? Simplemente quería ver qué tal me salía un drabble de este par. Me gusta la pareja. Más que nada, me gusta la idea de una Karin atraída por el radiante rubio de Konoha. El opuesto total de Sasuke. Sería interesante de ver. Ella negando hasta el cansancio y Naruto sin tener idea alguna de lo que sucede.


End file.
